Arborstone (explorable)
Description An explorable zone of the Echovald Forest which contains the Cathedral zu Heltzer and some of the surrounding areas. The northern section is situated on a cliff, and is only accessible via Tanglewood Copse or a lift from within Arborstone (location). The main section of the area can only be accessed via Altrumm Ruins (location) or being aligned with the Luxons, dying, and being resurrected at the neutral shrine in the main area. Exits Neighbour Cities, Missions, Outposts *North East: Tanglewood Copseimage:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png *North Central: Arborstoneimage:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png (initially locked; you must have the quest The Count's Daughter active or completed) *South: Altrumm Ruinsimage:FactionsChallengeMissionIcon_sml.png Bestiary Monsters Dredge * 24 Dredge Guardian * 24 Dredge Gatherer * 24 Dredge Gardener * 24 Dredge Gutter Plants * 23 Undergrowth * 24 Dragon Moss Stone Guardians * 23 Stone Crusher * 22 Stone Reaper * 23 Stone Rain Wardens * 18(25) Warden of the Trunk * 21(26) Warden of the Tree * 19(25) Warden of the Leaf * 21(26) Warden of the Branch * 18(25) Warden of the Spring * 20(26) Warden of the Summer * 24(26) Warden of Earth * 26 Warden of the Spirit (Hard Mode only) Other * 20 Blood Drinker * 24 Fungal Wallow * 23 Stone Scale Kirin * 28 Oni Bosses * 28 Mahr Stonebreaker (Forceful Blow) * 28(30) Ryver Mossplanter (Lacerate) (not during the Quest Song and Stone) * 28 Meril Stoneweaver (Shield of Regeneration) * 28 Craw Stonereap (Lingering Curse) * 24 Kaswa Webstrider (Vampiric Spirit) * 28 Zarnas Stonewrath (Shockwave) Animals * 3 Crane * 5 White Tiger NPCs *Kurzick Priest *Kurzick Merchant *Bruna zu Heltzer *Lift Operator Shulz *Allies ** 20 Brother Mhenlo (only during The Count's Daughter) Shrines and Blessings *Balthazar: South, by Tanglewood Copse. *Dwayna: Northeast, by Tanglewood Copse. *Kurzick or Luxon Priest: Northeast, by Tanglewood Copse; south, by Altrumm Ruins (location). Notes * Vanquishers must defeat 247-340 monsters in this area. ** You must enter from Altrumm Ruins to vanquish; the northern section accessible from Tanglewood Copse does not count for vanquishing. ** The quests Song and Stone, The Count's Daughter, and Wardens On the March change the variety of spawns in the area; each has only a slight impact on the net number of foes to defeat. * There are 8 Stone Guardians near each of the four guardian bosses, but they only spawn after 3 conditions are met: a player must approach the relevant boss, walk to the triggering point on the ramp leading up from the Arborstone portal closer to the opposite side and then finally, approach the pillars which hide the guardians. *You can reach Altrumm Ruins without doing the mission. This can only be done though when you are alligned to the Luxons and did not activate the shrine at Tanglewood Copse. Trivia *The Wallow-powered lift connecting Tanglewood Copse to the Arborstone mission head was inspired by Gaile Gray's pet hamster, Guilda. *The name is a mix of Latin and English: "arbor" means "tree", so the name translates to "tree of stone". Category:Echovald Forest Category:Explorable areas (Factions)